1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel having an improved aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the opposite substrate.
The thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of pixels to display an image. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor receives gate and data signals respectively provided through gate and data lines and applies the data signal to the pixel electrode during a turn-on period of the gate signal.
Signal lines, i.e., gate and data lines, used for the liquid crystal display have a horizontal structure in which a width is greater than a thickness in each signal line. However, as a size of the liquid crystal display becomes larger or a resolution of the liquid crystal display becomes higher, there is a limitation to reduce the width of the signal lines, i.e., gate and data lines. In addition, when the width of the signal lines becomes larger to reduce a line resistance of the signal lines, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is decreased.